The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for estimating an angle of arrival of a wireless signal at an electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Angle of arrival (AoA) measurement is a method for determining the direction of propagation of a radio-frequency wave received by two or more antennas. Among other things, AoA determines the direction by measuring the time difference of arrival (TDOA) at individual antennas. The time differences may be used to calculate AoA.
Generally, this TDOA measurement is made by measuring the difference in received phase or some other point of interest at each antenna. Consider, for example, a two-element array spaced apart by one-half the wavelength of an incoming RF wave. If a wave is incident upon the antennas simultaneously, the time difference is zero and the AoA is 0°. If a wave is incident upon the array at a 180° phase difference, the wave passes through or around one antenna when passing toward the other antenna. The AoA would be 90°. AoA may be used in locating or locating a direction to/from an electronic device (e.g., cellular phone).